Recently, the use of a robot has been considered in various fields such as disaster relief, air photos, and agriculture, and such a robot has been put to practical use. For example, in agriculture, it is considered that a robot hangs a crop-spraying device or an insect killer for chemical spray and pest control.
For example, the constitution in which a helicopter hangs a tank storing an agent, etc., from which the agent is sprayed over farmland, is disclosed (refer to Patent Document 1).